A single life comes to an end
by WitChan
Summary: A story between Brock and something that he can't stand in the pokemon universe Warning: Satire Hate Crime


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters and this story contains Horror Violent Images so enjoy reading it.

The weather was getting extremely drizzled in Pewter City and no one would able to go outside, even when it's daytime. While sitting inside his Gym, it was a man named Brock holding his knife with pure anger and something made him angry inside his mind, something that made him turn mentally-ill all of a sudden, and it was dykeism. The Rock-type Gym Leader hated dykeism so much that he couldn't bare seeing it anymore and he was planning on eliminating most dykes in the pokemon universe by killing him, but he couldn't do it anyway since he needed to make up his mind right before planning on doing it in the near future or so. The man suddenly enters a flashback of what happened several weeks ago and making him stay inside his Gym in the first place.

As the flashback begins, Brock was walking inside Celedon City and kept he exploring throughout the city for at least ten minutes, which made him so happy that he wanted to do it again and again, plus chatting with random females that is possibly heterosexual. Then, the Rock-type Gym Leader went through an alley from the back of the department store just to see what's really back there, and he suddenly sees two women that's kissing each other in slob and their names were Erika and Sabrina. The kiss made Brock a bit steamed, assuming that he wanted all women in the pokemon universe to become heterosexual and he was being over lesbophobic by seeing two women kissing each other.

Brock didn't have any problem against homosexual males, which is why he supported them and ever since mankind was created by one single man centuries ago, he thinks that men should do whatever they want with their lives by making their own choices and thinking that women should respect mankind in any way since a single man could become a tryant by overruling the universe to any woman and other than ruling, dykeism didn't existed during the time when random men was turning homosexually and women wanted to do the same thing by hanging out with other women by turning themselves into dykes, if only no men would interact with them in the first place.

After one day of seeing Erika and Sabrina kissing each other by accident, Brock was roaming through Goldenrod City in Jotho and he was chatting with various people there, including women, if only he didn't see two of them walking together at the same time. And after chatting, he sees a radio tower and entered inside it just to see what it looks like, and after exploring for least two minutes while the employees let him since he's a Gym Leader, he sees a secret elevator that didn't make him go floor to floor and he decides to use just to see where he was heading to.

Once the Rock-type Gym Leader traveled all the way from elevator to elevator, he was entering atop of the tower from the elevator and the traveled from the other side just to see what it looks like, then suddenly, he sees two women named Karen and DJ Mary kissing each other while closing their eyes, and Brock was turning ballistic inside his mind by seeing two other women kissing each other. The man suddenly runs away from the kiss and escaping from the radio tower two minutes later, then he was running towards north just to get out of Goldenrod City as fast as possible.

After fifteen minutes of walking, the man was entering inside Olivine City and it looked perfectly normal for him to explore without encountering any dykes. Then, he sees a lighthouse that was slightly tall and the Rock-type Gym Leader entered inside of it just to see what it looks like, and after five short minutes of exploring, he sees two women named Jasmine and Whitney kissing each other and it made Brock walked away quickly, due to the fact that he hated dykes so much and quickly exits out of Olivine City just because of what he was seeing in the lighthouse.

As soon as Brock was done walking after twenty minutes, he was in Blackthorn City and it looked pretty neutral for him to explore. Once he explored enough without encountering any dykes that's kissing each other, he sees a cave and the Rock-type Gym Leader decides to enter inside of it after making his short mind for five seconds, and once he enters inside of it, he sees two women that's kissing each other on the floor and it was Clair and Lorelei, and suddenly, Brock runs away from the scene and he was going mentally insane by seeing more dykes that's making out.

The Rock-type Gym Leader was now traveling in Hoenn after one day from traveling to Jotho, and he was in a small town where everything looks neutral as usual, then suddenly, he went towards a small alley just to see what it looks like and he sees two girls named Misty and May that's kissing each other, which made him grabbed his head in anger and running away from the kiss as fast as possible. Brock thought that he was going to get away with dykeism, but he keeps seeing two females that's kissing each other and goes crazy right after seeing it over and over again.

The man suddenly makes it to a city called Rustburo City and with the nature of the place, it seems perfectly neutral for Brock to hanging out, plus meeting women that's perfectly normal to him. As soon as he went further and further, he sees an alley that was revealed on the east side of the city, and the Rock-type Gym Leaders takes a giant glance of seeing two girls that's kissing each other and their names were Roxanne and Winona. The man thought that Rustburo City would be a neutral place to explore but that didn't solve anything by seeing two other females that's kissing each other and Brock ran away from the city as fast as possible.

After traveling through other places without encountering any dykes, plus making him feel a bit better, he eventually reaches into Lavaridge Town, and he looked extremely curious that the place was so hot that most of the people here are going to burn to death. He didn't feel much more comfortable with the heat, but at least he was so happy that he didn't encounter any dykes, but suddenly, he walks right towards the back of the Gym and seeing two girls named Flannery and Liza kissing each other while laying on the floor half naked, and Brock decides to run off, assuming that he would never roam through Lavaridge Town again, despite the hot temperature.

While exploring over Hoenn for at least thirty minutes, the Rock-type Gym Leader was turning normal this time, assuming that he didn't encounter any dykes and he's entering inside Hoenn's Pokemon League just to see what it looks like. After exploring a bit, he accidently sees a young woman and a middle-aged woman that was kissing each other and their names were Phoebe and Glacia, then the Rock-type Gym Leader suddenly runs out of the Pokemon League and he was even going more ballistic that a young woman and a middle-aged woman are kissing each other and he thinks it's extremely wrong for two women with a different age limit should make out, especially if one's young and one's old.

Now, Brock was heading towards Hoenn's Battle Frontier after thrity long minutes of running and he suddenly stopped after seeing that the place looked extremely fantastic from one large view. Suddenly, he hears something that was extremely far away and it sound much more like a crowd, then the Rock-type Gym Leader investigated to see what's going on, hoping that he doesn't see any dykes kissing each other, and once he make it towards the noise, he sees a circling crowd that was cheering and rooting at the same time and Brock was trying to see what's going on. And suddenly, he sees two women that was kissing each other half-naked in the middle of the giant crowd, and it was Lucy and Greta that was making the crowd go wild. Brock decides to make a run for it again due to the dyke kissing and he decides not to travel to Hoenn again.

One day later, the Rock-type Gym Leader made it to Sinnoh and he was entering inside Small Leaf Town just to avoid dykes. Not only that everyone is outside from the town and Brock explored it regardless, but suddenly, he sees two females that was kissing each other in the same clothing, and it was Dawn and Mars. The Rock-type Gym Leader was getting more frustrated that they're even more dykes that's kissing each other and he quickly runs off.

The Rock-type Gym Leader made it to Eterna Forest right after exploring Sinnoh a bit more and the entire forest was quiet, making Brock a bit more calm as usual. As he explored throughout the forest within a bit of pleasure, he sees two other females that's kissing each other and it was Cheryl and Mira that was laying on the grass while blushing. Brock didn't anything of them, but he decides to run off and not hoping that he'd encounter any kissing dykes, otherwise, he'd go ballistic inside his mind.

While walking in Veilstone City after twenty-minutes of making it, the city looked pretty strange and all, but Brock was hoping that he would be safe without seeing any kissing dykes, and after exploring around, he seeing a Gym that was opened and he decides to peak inside of it. After two minutes of peaking inside and entering the backyard at the same time, he then sees a girl and a middle-aged woman that was kissing each other on the floor, and it was Maylene and Fantina that was doing it. Brock didn't have the urge to say anything, instead, he was pretty disguisted of how a little girl and a middle-aged woman would make out like that and he runs out of the Gym without any ease.

Twenty-five minutes later, the Rock-type Gym Leader suddenly makes it towards a city where it is snowing and Brock didn't feel too comfortable walking inside the snowy city, but he didn't have any other choice but to do it, and he was trying to see if there were no dykes here in Snowpoint City, instead, he sees two women named Candice and Gardenia kissing each other in the snow, and Brock made a weird expression on her face, thinking that making out outside a snowy city isn't comfortable.

After traveling deeply into Sinnoh, Brock suddenly makes it to Sinnoh's Battle Frontier and seeing what's inside it, hoping that there wouldn't be any dykes making out, due to his extreme lesbophobia. Suddenly, he enters inside a pink building and accidenly seeing two women named Argenta and Dahlia making out and Brock was extremely disguisted that another young and middle-aged woman would make out while lying on the floor and the Rock-type Gym Leader suddenly exits out of the building and while doing it, he accidently sees two other females that was making out and their names were Caitlin and Marley, and Brock quickly runs out of the Battle Frontier as fast as possible.

Thirty-minutes later, Brock made it to another place that's called Sinnoh's Pokemon League and stopped quickly because he thinks that two more females are going to make out inside of it and he changed his mind, assuming that he's not entering inside of it, instead, he was heading towards the playground and trying to relax a bit. Suddenly, he sees a woman and a girl that's kissing each other deeply and it was Cynthia and Green, and Brock runs off as fast as possbile just to avoid pure contact, and decides to stay inside his Gym for the rest of his life just to avoid seeing two females making out, and as soon as he was about to exit Sinnoh completely, he sees two girls that's kissing each other while standing up and their names were Crystal and Soul, and after seeing it briefly, Brock ran away from them as fast as possible while holding his head at the same time.

After the horrible flashback has ended, Brock couldn't take much more of his life anymore and with the knife he is holding, he decides to end life, due to the fact that he kept encountering different types of dykes over and over again for the past several weeks, and he walks outside while it was drizzling to death, even though he didn't really care much about it.

" I hope that each and every dyke in the pokemon universe dies in the near future. " said Brock as he is starting to drop tears outside his eyes while he is holding his knife onto his stomach.

Now, Brock is starting to stab himself in the stomach over and over again, assuming that he wanted to end his life, and blood was slowly coming out of his stomach, then the Rock-type Gym Leader slit his throat with great pleasure and strength by putting it inside deeply and Brock quickly collapses into the ground while blood was coming out of his throat. Even though Brock wanted to end his life for the sake of mankind, he wishes that each and every dyke in the pokemon universe should just die in the near future and hoping that the world would become a better, mature place to live without seeing any different, bizarre behavior from the dykes, and that's one of the reasons why he wanted to end his life other than staying inside his Gym for the rest of his life.

A few hours later right after Brock's death, it stopped drizzling inside Pewter City and the weather up in the sky was turning sunny all of a sudden, then a few minutes later, two females walked onto the west side of Pewter City and it was White and Professor Araragi all along, and they were holding each other's hands while smiling, assuming that they're in a relationship, and they've decided to travel Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh as part as their vacation. Then suddenly, they were seeing Brock's dead body as they were coming close towards the city, and both females screamed in terror, assuming that they're seeing a bloody corpse that is lying on the floor, plus making some of the residents in Pewter City hear the terriflying scream and they were seeing Brock's corpse in disbelief.

The End 


End file.
